


through the window

by supernormal



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: After care, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Asagiri Gen, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, auugh idk what u call this, can't ever foget the aftercare!, guess this counts as bondage, humiliation is another one of my huge kinks…, top ishigami senku, trans male asgiri gen, wall stuck sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: Gen was wrong about being able to sneak into the lab through the window, much to Senku's delight.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	through the window

**Author's Note:**

> wall-stuck sex turns me on so much???? Goddamn

Senku stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Gen's characteristic white pants and bare feet sticking out through one of the small, square windows. "Woah, what happened here?"

Gen kicked his legs around, all in vain. "Th-the door was locked and I was trying to get in, so I thought I could enter the window, but it turns out it was too small and I got stuck…"

"Oh yeah, I did install a lock a bit ago to keep Suika from getting into anything dangerous. Forgot to give you a key."

“Ugh. But I’m so thankful it’s just you, Senku-chan. Please help me! Before anyone sees!”

“Ha, don't worry, I shooed all of them away before I came here.”

“Thank god… If anyone else saw me like this, I'd die!” he flailed his legs around.

The way that he was so helpless and vulnerable in this position excited something deep down in Senku. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, hold on."

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Hurry!"

"I’m coming around."

He fished the key from his bag and unlocked the door. Inside, he found Gen squished halfway through the window. Luckily, there was a table by the window he could rest his upper body on.

Senku chuckled. "Aww, I had no idea you'd ever try to pull something like this. That's so cute."

He wiggled around angrily and beat his fists on the table. "Senku-chan! Get me out!"

"I know, I know. I'll help you." He couldn't help but reach down to ruffle his hair to tease him.

Gen pouted and clenched his fists harder, his cheeks flushed red with humiliation. “Senku-chan, please,” he squeaked.

"I'm going back around. Okay?"

"Oh! You're gonna get me out now, right?"

He didn't answer.

When he was back outside, he stood behind him and rubbed his chin, deep in thought, eyes trained in Gen's tight ass. "Say, Gen… how much longer do you think you can handle being stuck?"

"Why? Is it gonna be hard to get me out?"

"Well, not particularly, but…"

He thrashed around. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

_"Eek!"_

Senku had just grabbed his thighs. He gave them a firm squeeze. "I, um… want to do something."

"W-What? What're you gonna do?"

He slid his hands up to grope his asscheeks. His breathing was already getting heavy from arousal and he felt his cock straining to be free from his underwear. There was no way he would pass up this opportunity. Gen flinched and kicked his legs back at him again.

"Oi, oi! Calm down."

"Senku-chan! _What are you Doing!?"_

“Shh.” He groped his ass, kneading the flesh in his hands. “Such a sweet ass you’ve got.”

_“Ah…_ That feels—”

He ran his fingers up, hooked them into his pants, and slowly, slowly dragged them down, just enough to expose his pussy.

_“Kyaaa!”_

He caressed his palms over his asscheeks while he admired the sight before him. “I mean, Look at you. You're _dripping wet.”_ He thumbed at the folds of his labia with both hands to spread them apart. Once he got touched he started to relax a bit and stop thrashing around so much.

_“Ohh…_ um…”

“Can't believe that soothed you so fast,” he chuckled. “I've really got you wrapped around my finger, huh, mentalist.””He teased his thumb around his hole. “Being helpless turns you on, doesn't it?”

Gen wiggled his ass in an unintentionally flirtatious manner. “So what if it does?”

Senku pushed his thumb inside him, earning a muffled yelp from the other side of the wall. “If that's the case…” Another finger in. “I'll have to do something about it, right?.” Gen was making a huge mess of Senku’s hand with all the juices he was making.

“Nngh… Senku-chan… I need…” He said the last part so quietly Senku couldn't hear him.

He plunged his fingers in and out of his cunt, preparing him to take in a third one. “What's that, mentalist? Speak up.”

_“I need more!_ I need more,” he cried.

Third finger in. “Good boy.”

“Ohh… Senku-chaaan…” His legs were shaking now.

“You're so fuckin’ naughty.” He rubbed at his clit. “Getting off to being violated while you're trapped like this. Maybe I should restrain you like this more often.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t worry about it.” He pushed his fingers in all the way to the knuckle. Gen was whimpering through the wall, _begging_ for more. “I'm gonna fuck you right here, right now.”

_“S-Senku-cha…”_

Senku abruptly pulled his fingers out to clumsily undo his belt and lift his skirt up. He pulled his underwear down and hastily grabbed his cock, fighting back a groan when he finally felt something _around_ it. _“Fuck,_ I need this too,” he growled. He laid his cock against his asscheek. “Feel his hard you make me?” He moved it over to push the head into his vagina. “Entering now.”

_“Ggh!”_ The full length slid in easily thanks to the lubrication he produced and Senku’s prep. The warmth of Gen’s skin flush against his when he was all the way in felt amazing.

“Oh my god, Gen…”

He thrusted his hips out and then back in. The sound of Gen’s moans through the wall served only to make him harder. He started slow and soon picked up to a fast but steady pace. The sound of Senku’s hips wetly _slapping_ against him each time he slammed in all the way was so humiliating. If anyone saw this, his life would be over. He crossed his arms, put his head down, and revelled in the way that despite the shame of being taken complete control of, he had never been so horny in his life. His legs kicked back involuntarily and Senku took that as an opportunity to grab onto them and hold them up, putting him in an even more disgraceful position than he was already in.

Of course, Senku was clearly enjoying himself. Gen had already known that Senku had a thing for teasing him but this was something else entirely. “Hah, I need to install some fuckin’ handlebars on the wall to help me hold on,” he joked. “Well,” he gripped both of his asscheeks, digging his fingers deep into the supple flesh, “This’ll have to do for now.”

Over on the other side of the wall, Gen was completely helpless. Being stuck through the wall was humiliating enough, but Senku taking advantage of his predicament like this was something else. He whined and gripped the edge of the table, unable to do anything except softly pant and whimper as Senku penetrated deep inside of him.

_“Nnh… Senku-chan…”_ He mewled so quietly that Senku probably couldn't even hear him, but he couldn't get his name out of his head. _“Senku-chan, Senku-chan…”_

Senku harshly slammed his length in and out of him, so harsh that it even shook the table on the other side. He was so deep, he thought he could feel him touching his womb. He kept him spread wide open with both hands. “Christ, you’re soaking wet. And so tight, it’s sucking me right in,” he grunted. He went in balls deep and stayed still like that for a couple of seconds so Gen could take in the feeling of being stuffed with his cock. “It’s like it was made just for my cock.”

He began fucking into him again right after. A combination of his sweat and pussy juice trickled down his inner thighs, marking the beginning of the huge mess he was going to become.

It soon became all too much. Gen could barely form words right now but managed to call out to him. _“Ooh!_ Senku-chan, don't st—I’m gonna cum!” He arched his back in ecstacy, spreading his legs as much as he could to let him in even deeper. Senku grunted as he pounded him so hard the force alone may as well have popped him right through the wall.

“Ggh! I’m cumming! _I’mcummingI’mcummingI’mcumming—”_ All the muscles in his body tensed up as he shook with electric pleasure. Senku didn’t let up one bit, continuing to fuck into him while Gen’s vagina clenched around him. _“Nnnh~!_ So good!” he cried, silently wishing Senku was holding him in his arms right now instead.

“Ah… You really are so naughty, Gen,” he purred. “Just wait.” He pulled out, leaving Gen feeling horribly empty.

“Senku-chan! I nee—”

He delivered a quick spank to his ass, making him yelp in shock once again. “M’not done with you yet.” He shuffled through the doorway, hard cock in hand and stood in front of him so that it loomed directly in his face.

“Senku-chan? What are you—”

“Open up.”

Gen opened his mouth to respond but Senku took that as an opportunity to push the head of his cock to his lips. “Yeah, I’m not gonna be wasting any time here. Wider.”

Gen complied and opened his mouth more. Senku placed his hands on the sides of his head to steady him and moved his hips forward to ease in more of his length. “That’s it,” he sighed. “Such a good boy. So obedient for me, aren’t you?”

He slid in just a bit more, groaning at the pleasant warmth of his mouth. He grasped at the fringe of his hair. “Like that taste? You like tasting your pussy on my cock?” He effortlessly pushed his head down to the base so that his nose was buried in his pubic hair. “I know you do. You fucking love it.”

A mix of saliva and his pussy juice dribbled down Gen’s chin, making a big mess of himself and Senku’s groin. _“Mmm!”_ He screwed his eyes shut and sucked hard, eager to please.

“Good boy, good boy,” he breathed. “I knew you’d take my cock so well.”

He gripped his hair in his fingers as he coaxed his head up and down. But that still wasn't enough for him. “Gen… I’m gonna fuck your face.”

Gen’s eyes snapped open and he gazed up at him, pupils blown with lust and eyebrows furrowed.

“Just do as I say, okay?” He loosened his hold on his head and moved his hands down to steady his face.

He looked up at him, eyes big and brow furrowed. Senku rubbed his head rewardingly. “Mhm. Eyes on me. Don’t look away.”

He slid his cock back so that just the head was just inside his lips. “Ready?”

Gen nodded, not taking his eyes off of him.

Senku moved his hips back into his face, prompting a loud squeal from his partner.

“Yep, use your voice,” he praised. “Feels so fuckin’ good when you do.”

Gen strained a tiny nod for him. He did his best to work his tongue on the shaft from inside his mouth while also not restricting his moans.

Senku slowly moved his hips back and forth to train Gen to know how to handle him. He sped up just a bit with each consecutive thrust, sensing that he could do it. He was soon fucking into his mouth almost as fast as he did his pussy. Gen was a natural at controlling his gag reflex. Senku knew he made the right decision to facefuck him here.

He pounded his member to the very back of his throat, producing a lewd gagging noise from him each time. He didn’t let go of his head, using his grip on his hair to keep him positioned just where he needed him.

“Yeah that's right, take it,” he grunted as he repeatedly slammed his cock all the way to the back of his throat. Gen gripped his thighs, his fingernails digging into his skin. _“Fuuuck…”_

_“Glck! Glck!”_

Gen kept his gaze fixed on him. Senku cooed praise at him for being so obedient and following orders like a good boy. By now the lower half of Gen’s face was smeared with a mixture of their fluids and Senku knew he couldn’t last much longer.

_“Shit, shit, shit,”_ he growled. _“I can’t—m’gonna—”_

Gen almost choked when the first shot of his seed emptied into his throat out of surprise but he managed to keep it down. Senku’s hips stuttered to a stop, opting to let Gen do the work and suck it out instead.

“Don’t swallow yet, okay?” he stammered while Gen hollowed his cheeks around his shaft, the rest of his cum emptying into him.

Gen bobbed his head up and down to make sure every last drop was coaxed out of his balls and onto his tongue.

_“Gen—!”_

When the last bit had emptied onto him, he pulled out for the last time. “Alright” He cleared his throat, trying to keep his cool façade up but it was rapidly crumbling because reality was setting in and the fact that he had the hottest man he knew with a mouthful of his sperm before him just hit him like a truck. “Open. Let me see.”

Gen opened his mouth to present his load to him, sticking his tongue out a bit but making sure it all stayed put.

“Mm… So fucking sexy.” He felt his knees going weak. He knew that this sight would be burned into his memories for many masturbation sessions to come, even though he knew this wouldn't be their last encounter of this sort. “Okay. Close,” he croaked. “And swallow.”

Gen retracted his tongue into his mouth and closed his eyes as he gulped his seed down. After, he opened his mouth again to both show him it was all gone and to gasp for breath. He almost collapsed then and there, but he managed to stay standing.

Senku put his skirt back into position, brushing himself off with his hands. “‘Kay,” he coughed, “I can get you out now.” He crouched down a bit and held out his arms. “Grab onto me.” Gen wrapped his arms around him and held on tight. A little tighter than he needed, actually. He affectionately nuzzled his face against his body as if nothing was wrong. “That’s enough,” Senku laughed. “You can do that after I get you out.”

“Aw…”

Senku wrapped his arms around him as well to get a solid hold on him. “Okay, one… two… three!” He lugged the two of them backwards with one large motion. Gen essentially popped out of the window and off the table, crashing both of them onto the ground together, Gen on top of Senku.

“Better now?”

“Yeah.”

Senku didn't try to shove Gen away and Gen didn't bother moving off. They both had stupid grins plastered in their faces from the spectacle and Gen was even giggling a bit now.

“Wait, let me check you for injuries.” He pushed up his clothes to expose his abdomen and ran his calloused hands up and down his pale skin. “Hmm… you’re a little red where the window frame was pressing onto you but other than that, you’re fine. I’ll get you some cream for that in a bit.”

“Gotcha.”

He handed him some water for him to drink and rubbed the back of his neck. “Um… And sorry if I got a bit rough back there.”

“Nuh-uh,” he took a sip, “I like it rough.”

The hairs on the back of Senku’s neck stood up. He knew the sound of Gen saying _I like it rough_ was going straight into his mental spank bank as well. “I see.”

“I don't even fuckin’ remember what I was trying to go in there for,” he laughed, voice just a bit hoarse now.

Gen slumped against him, totally a mess all over and knowing he needed to wash up but being too lazy at the moment.

Senku looked at the late afternoon sunlight streaming in from the window and onto the floor. "Heh, I might install a hole in the wall made specifically for doing that.”

He scoffed. "And how are you gonna explain to others what it's for?"

He grabbed the flask from him and took a sip. "We can worry about that later." He stood up and reached down to help him up. “Come. You're a huge mess right now. I’ll give you a bath, okay? You won’t have to do any work.”

Gen blushed. He would never not be caught off-guard by Senku’s displays of kindness. He grabbed his hand and staggered to his feet.

“Of course, Senku-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> either this ones kinda short or my writing's getting longer in general... idk
> 
> this is my filthiest one yet and I've written a piss fic /)///(\ my stories where senku tops are always like this… it's too sexy when he's assertive about what he wants. Of course I had to take a wholesome turn at the end because if I don't write them wholesome I Will Cry And Die IRL.


End file.
